


The Closer (You Are To the Edge, the More You’re Willing To Risk)

by ravinilla



Series: The Conception of Revenge [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Could Be Seriously Expanded, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, loosely based off The Closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: Wonsik is waiting for one of two humans. They are such strange creatures.





	

The _human_ has arrived. There’s a subtle but palpable change in the air as said human passes the threshold of Wonsik’s domain. He knew he would come; he’s been watching him for a long time now—between him and that strange companion of his, it was only a matter of time before one of them would come to him.

He had previously considered not getting involved, mainly because it meant dealing with Jaehwan. If there’s anything Wonsik actively avoids, it’s dealing with Jaehwan. Such a messy, temperamental, _jealous_ being. He glances sidelong at the girl.

Jaehwan sent her here for him to hold, seeing as he knew one of the two humans would also come for her as well. What did he say? He wanted Wonsik to strike a deal with one of them, he couldn’t remember which (and that left him to first-come, first-serve) as a part of some kind of vengeance. Wonsik genuinely couldn’t care less about his ploys and plights, but he did feel some degree of sympathy for the girl.

She sits off to the side, occupying a chair and curled on herself as much as she could be. Wonsik doesn’t bother with her and the opposite is true as well. He occupies the couch instead, busying himself with his potions. The human will want them, he’s sure—if he can make it this far, anyway. Perhaps he would accidentally have an unfortunate run-in with Sanghyuk. The thought makes him smirk in amusement.

It isn’t a long while before that theory is disproved. Footsteps echo throughout the massive maze of hallways, but Wonsik can tell they’re close. The girl doesn’t make movement or sound.

He mixes in the last part of the concoction, an ingredient Jaehwan specially selected just for these two humans. Wonsik vaguely wonders, as he stirs it in, what he has against them, but it’s best if he doesn’t pry too much. Who knew what riled Jaehwan up.

By the time it’s done dissolving, the footsteps have grown tentative and hesitant. Wonsik can’t help but rolling his eyes. He spares a glance to the girl and sighs to himself. Jaehwan would come as soon as the deal was struck.

He holds the textured vial in front of his face and swishes it a moment.

The outline of a tall, broad man appears in his peripherals.

_Ah, he’s here._

Wonsik looks from the vial to the man in the opening and pauses—the man is … _beautiful._ Other-worldly. If Wonsik didn’t know better, he might say the man was divine himself. He certainly possessed the physique of a god’s physical form.

He pants, leaning some of his tired weight onto the concrete wall. The girl has yet to move, and she won’t until Wonsik allows her to.

“You’ve arrived, human.” he greets coolly, wondering if he sounds breathless. The man’s red hair falls short over his forehead, styled regally, and its contrast against his pale skin is almost startling. Regardless of whatever he’s done, Wonsik wouldn’t be surprised if told Jaehwan wanted revenge on this human simply for being more attractive than him.

“Hakyeon, did he come?” the man asks, tone hard but voice soft.

Hakyeon is the other human, the one Jaehwan is truly after. Wonsik shakes his head. “You seem to be the champion, human. Would you like your prize?”

Wonsik sets down the vial and lifts from the couch, stepping down from its rise. He motions for the girl to come and she does, rising gracefully as the black dress flows behind her. Wonsik spies the expression in the human’s eyes—wide, relieved, hopefully, _adoring—_ and wonders what it would be like to be looked at in such a way. Humans were strange.

“State your name and purpose.”

The man snaps from his reverie and eyes Wonsik steadily. “I’m Jung Taekwoon. I’ve come to strike a deal for her life.”

Wonsik cocks his head, amused. It’s so funny when humans come to him for reasons like that. He doesn’t comment. “Very well, I’m open to such a deal. Come forward.”

He beckons the beautiful human—Taekwoon—forward with two fingers. Taekwoon’s steps are calculated but fierce and determined. Wonsik finds it almost admirable. He isn’t afraid at all.

When he is just across from the table, Wonsik lets go of his hold on the girl’s wrist. He picks up the vial again and makes his way around the table until they are face to face. Taekwoon’s eyes shift from the girl and back to him. Wonsik is annoyed that he isn’t the center of focus right now, even though by all rights he should be.

“Hold out your right hand.” he commands. Taekwoon does. “Focus only on me.”

Wonsik raises one hand to place it over Taekwoon’s right eye. “All this, just for one girl …” he murmurs. “Humans.” he patronizes. Taekwoon doesn’t reply and it irritates him. He proceeds with the ritual.

“Jung Taekwoon, by making this deal, you acknowledge that this part of you is no longer your own, but mine. That you will never be a whole human again. That regardless of this pact completing, you owe me a debt—that of which can never be paid.” he explains. It’s usually at this point humans become hesitant and nervous, but Taekwoon continues his focus on him, undeterred. Wonsik thinks he must love this girl very much. “In exchange for this piece of your soul and the rest of it at the end of your mortal life, I give you this elixir of devotion for the one you love to ingest.

”. . . Do we have a deal?“

With all the determination of a fierce lion, Taekwoon answers, "We have a deal.”

Wonsik will never admit the shivers that flit up his spine.

“You are to ingest half of it now, and after you and your beloved have gone from this place, you shall give her the rest.”

Energy surges from the hand he has hovered over Taekwoon’s right eye, its bursting pressure echoing throughout the room like a sonic boom. Taekwoon shouts in shock and pain, but he’s rooted to his place. Wonsik pours a drop of the syrupy red liquid into his palm and then smears it over the back of Taekwoon’s right hand. The veins run with black all the way up his visible arm and soak in a moment.

Wonsik observes Taekwoon’s entire aura begin to shift around him in fascination. How can humans possibly consider another worth the irreversible, often unfortunate change in themselves? Pure foolishness.

When it fades, Wonsik grasps Taekwoon’s chin and tilts his head back; the skin is soft and smooth under his touch. He smirks. Taekwoon’s body is too preoccupied with enduring the pain of his right eye, and Wonsik decides to take half of the potion in his own mouth before leaning forward to kiss it into Taekwoon’s.

The human’s pink lips are soft and plush, and he can’t help but indulge himself a little, running his tongue over them and tasting the bitter thickness of the red liquid going down the throat. He slides a hand onto Taekwoon’s waist and brings his body in a little, relishing the feel of theirs fitting together with a strange perfection.

Taekwoon pulses with energy and Wonsik can feel it: the piece of his soul he has bargained away tearing off and searching for Wonsik to anchor into. Taekwoon moans into his mouth in pain, struggling to maintain his stance but inevitably leaning onto Wonsik for support.

The warm, newly impure piece of essence finds its way into Wonsik. It melts into his very core, joining the billions before it in a throng of repressed vitality. He hums before pulling away.

Taekwoon collapses onto the floor in exhaustion. Unaffected, Wonsik squats to meet his height and brings his chin up once more. His right eye is pulsing a vicious green, the potion and spell fully taking root into his entire being. He traces his thumb along Taekwoon’s full bottom lip, wiping away excess saliva and elixir. The lips part under the press of his thumb’s pad and Wonsik has the thought to slip it into them.

“Aren’t you an interesting one?” he asks, gazing into Taekwoon’s hooded eyes that are still fiery as ever.

He smirks and pulls back. “I congratulate you, human, for trekking all the way down here and reaping your prize.” He slips his hands into his pockets and elegantly turns away. “She is all yours.”

Taekwoon takes a long moment to recover before he’s back on his feet. He stumbles to the girl and wraps his hand around her wrist. The back of his hand is newly decorated with the accursed Evil Eye and it gleams in the red candlelight of the room.

The girl, rather lifeless, is easy direct under Taekwoon’s hold. He spares Wonsik a single, last glance, and then they run.

Something strange stirs both in Wonsik’s heart and stomach. He eyes Taekwoon clutching the girl’s wrist and wonders what it must be like to love someone that much—that one would travel to hell just for them. He’s not sure he’ll ever understand their motivations.

The lovers don’t make it far. A strike of lightning flashes outside the windows and everything freezes.

Those two humans and their _beloved_ are all in Jaehwan’s grasp now. Wonsik almost pities them.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my [writing tumblr](http://homoerotixx.tumblr.com/post/152649229397). The Closer's MV really lays down a lot of groundwork but it has no meat, no substance. Am I bitter? Yes. But I took it and made it wontaek because, well. What else am I supposed to do? This is something that could _possibly_ be expanded on but no promises. :^(
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
